


Don't Call Me Names

by Percygranger



Series: Womenverse 20in20 Drabble Challenge [2]
Category: Dark Angel
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Dorkiness, Gen, I have a weird affection for Kendra despite how she ended up, girls' night in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 17:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2476784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Percygranger/pseuds/Percygranger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: dork. Star Trek fandom continues even after the Pulse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Call Me Names

“And then there’s Captain Janeway, who kicked ass, seriously, Voyager is so underrated-”

 

“I never knew this about you.”

 

“What?”

 

“That you are a massive dork,” Cindy said.

 

Kendra looked outraged. “I’ll have you know that it is called being a Trekkie. And you have no idea how hard it is to even watch some of these episodes, seriously. I have sold-”

 

“Whoa, Original Cindy does not need to know this,” Cindy broke in.

 

Kendra scoffed, “Not that, god no. But I have traded some damn fine jewelry. And Star Trek is how I got interested in languages. You know, how I pay the rent? You’d love Uhura, she’s kick ass.”

 

“Oh yeah? What’s she do?”

 

“Well, she’s a sister and a translator. Her hair is fabulous, and she knows her way around a knife.”

 

Cindy looked grudgingly impressed. “Alright, you got any copies lying around?”

 

“Yes!” Kendra fist-pumped.

  
“Dork.”


End file.
